


Drink Down the Blues

by Talullah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina goes to a bar. Maleficent goes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Down the Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Written for Ariestess, for the [Every Woman Exchange 2015](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/everywoman2015).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing!
> 
> Betaed by Alex Cat - thank you!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"Another," Regina ordered. She looked straight into the mirror, ignoring the barmaid. Her face was there, still the same, flawless. If only beauty were enough. But no, not beauty, not effort, not the love she had to give. Everything failed for her. Robin was gone. Emma had never been a thing, not really. Daniel was long dead. Her father she had killed. Her heart she had blackened, no help needed, thank you. Only Henry loved her, but he had another mother, one who was too perfect, too light, the antithesis of herself. 

The corner of her lip rose ever so slightly. The beautiful woman in the mirror mocked her and her self-pity. Regina felt like smashing the tumbler against that smirking face, but instead she swallowed bitter laughter, drowning it with a large gulp of scotch. She liked it here, this speak-easy at the edge of town. It was dark, dirty, and full of misfits. No questions asked. A few drinks, maybe a one-night-stand, but no, not while she could still feel Robin under her skin. There would be other nights. There had been many.

"Another," she ordered. The barmaid complied, not even raising the multiple piercings in her eyebrow. Maybe one day Regina would take her home and find exactly how that tattoo developed under her shirt. It looked like "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife", for all the tentacles. There was probably a story there, but Regina had had stories for a lifetime.

"Another," she ordered, still savouring the fire down her throat, pooling on her empty stomach, going lower to her cunt.

A hand crossed into the light, picking the glass from the counter. 

Regina turned, annoyed that she had let her guard down so far she hadn't noticed the stealthy approach. 

"Maleficent." 

Maleficent raised the glass to her full lips and downed it smoothly. 

"Another," she said to the barmaid. "Make that two."

"I'm in no mood for company," Regina said. 

"Nonsense. Misery loves company." Maleficent perched on the stool beside Regina.

They downed the drinks silently. Regina knew she had hit her limit, but Maleficent asked for another two. They looked straight into each other's eyes and clicked tumblers.

"To misery," Regina said.

"To happy endings."

"Hah."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Are we not on the same page?"

Regina's back straightened. "Of course. But one can have her doubts."

Maleficent drank her scotch and set the glass down. She stared at it for an eternity.

"I know," she said at last. "I have my doubts too. Villains don't get happy endings, now do they?"

Regina sighed. "Well, you were not a villain, not in my eye. You just nested in the wrong place."

"Yes... and we know how that goes." Maleficent raised her eyes to the mirror, searching Regina's. "Gold doesn't trust you."

"Do you trust Gold?" Regina countered.

"No." Maleficent lowered her eyes to Regina's lips. "Does anyone, really?"

Regina snorted, inelegantly. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was time to go home, before she made a mistake and revealed too much. She rose from her seat and put a few twenties on the counter. As she turned to leave, steadying her gait, Maleficent caught her hand.

"Don't leave."

Regina looked down at their joined hands, then up. Maleficent's red lips. Blue eyes. Doll faced. She looked away. Maleficent stepped down from the stool and closed the gap between them, standing so close Regina could feel her breath on her cheek.

She swallowed. Maleficent squeezed her hand harder. It was hard to read. Was it solace that Maleficent sought? Didn't look that way. Regina turned her face just an inch, enough that their lips almost touched. Maleficent smiled, a little, not enough to touch the sadness in her eyes. 

"I'll drive," she said.

They left the bar. The car was cold and the air felt damp. Regina felt sleepy, but strangely comfortable. She should be on her guard, had to, but Maleficent did something to her, blew her walls down as if they were made of sand, not of dark magic and years of the deepest loneliness.

Everything was simple, when they reached Regina's home. Maleficent opened the door, shouldering Regina. She didn't really need to - some of the scotch had already metabolised. But she liked it. Maleficent made her feel safe, in a way, but not as when she was with Robin. It wasn't muscle strength that she had, but something else, an unexpected warmth. They climbed the stairs, quickly undressed and slipped into the cold satin sheets. 

Maleficent touched her cheek with her fingertips. "We can-"

Regina cut through the drowsiness and the inertia. She kissed Maleficent. She had wanted to kiss those plump lips for a very long while, she realized now. As they deepened the kiss, her hand strayed to Maleficent's waist, then to her full breasts. Regina pushed back the sheets and straddled Maleficent. Suddenly, she felt wide awake. She placed Maleficent's hands on her breasts and squeezed. Maleficent needed no further invitation.

 

When morning came, Regina's mouth tasted like ash. It took her a few seconds to recall how she had ended up in her bed, naked, with the soreness that comes from good sex after long abstinence. When her mind cleared, she turned to the side with a jolt. Maleficent was still there, sleeping all curled up on her side. Her pale skin glowed in the morning sun. Regina smiled, then worried about what she might had let slip the night before.

Not much, she guessed. Maleficent had secrets of her own and had not pried that far on hers.

Her bedmate stretched and yawned before opening her blue eyes, staring right at her. There was a soft smile on her lips, even all the way up to her eyes. Regina realized she was smiling too. As if of one mind, both composed themselves.

Maleficent sat up, her back straight as a rod. "Well, that was mighty fun, dear," she said coolly.

Regina's smile twitched, wanting to grow into laughter. She could play that game too. "It was, actually," she replied.

Maleficent rose from the bed and started to dress. "Tomorrow?"

"Same place, same time," Regina said.

It was not love. It was not a happy ending. But it was something.

_Finis  
May 2015_


End file.
